


Merlot

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink Exploration, WAFF, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has never been sure why Mikasa opens up to him like this.  When she’d begun her training with him, she was notorious for her coldness.  All she seemed to care about was her brother and Arlert.  Then, one day, something changed- they started catching each other’s eyes, lingering after sessions to speak privately, meeting for meals, and eventually… well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlot

Mikasa finds Erwin after dinner’s been cleaned in the mess halls and free time allotted for the night.  She’s changed out of her uniform and into a soft white blouse.  Her sharp collarbone peeks out from the folds of her top button. 

She smiles.  “Are you busy tonight?”

Erwin takes her hands and kisses it.  “Not at all.

“Perfect.”

“Come.”  He leads her, by the hand, to his room.  He doesn’t worry who might see them- though their relationship is technically “frowned upon,” they’re both of age and willing, and no one had any official grounds to cause them trouble.

Mikasa closes his door and pulls him down for a kiss.  Her lips are so soft, such a stark contrast to her firm muscles.  Erwin wraps his arms around her and they kiss slowly, decadently.  There’s no rush- they have all night to be swept into this fantasy.  They’ve sometimes spent hours just kissing, not bothering to take off their clothes until their desire was overwhelming.

When their kiss deepens, Erwin tastes cinnamon on Mikasa’s tongue.  His favorite.  Had she had a candy on her way to see him?

He flicks their tongues together and runs a hand up her side, and Mikasa stumbles forward.  Erwin reactively steadies her.  Mikasa laughs bashfully- had her knees given out?  An overwhelming flood of affection fills Erwins chest.

Mikasa sits down on his bed and holds out her hand, beckoning him.  Erwin kisses her gently, then lays her down on the bed. 

Erwin has never been sure why Mikasa opens up to him like this.  When she’d begun her training with him, she was notorious for her coldness.  All she seemed to care about was her brother and Arlert.  Then, one day, something changed- they started catching each other’s eyes, lingering after sessions to speak privately, meeting for meals, and eventually… well.

Their relationship stirred up all sorts of strange feelings in Erwin.  He wanted to protect her- which was silly, Mikasa was much stronger than Erwin- to draw her up close, wrap her up in his arms and his softest sheets.  He wanted to take care of her.  Mikasa always seemed to thrive under his attentions.

They was foolish, completely anachronistic feelings he had.  Any day, at any time, either of them might- horribly- irrevocably-

“Erwin.” Mikasa calls his attention back to the present.  Erwin realizes he’d gone rigid.  

 Mikasa doesn’t ask what he was thinking.  She’s a perceptive girl, and there’s rarely anything else on anyone’s mind since _they_  came back. 

 “I’m sorry, darling, I was… I’ve had a busy day,” he murmurs.  An obvious lie. 

 “No worrying here.”  Mikasa strokes his hair and looks at him tenderly. 

 “My apologies.”  He focuses on kissing her- the taste and texture of her lips, the quivers of her body.

 Forgetting, distracting, thinking only of each other- that was the beauty of their relationship, wasn’t it?  It was a game of make-believe they both desperately craved. 

Erwin takes his time unbuttoning her blouse, kissing and sucking softly at the skin underneath.  She’s not wearing a bra- she’d told him before how she hates them, and only wears tight bindings when battle requires it- but the button shirt still restricts him from accessing her bosom.  He unbuttons the rest a little quicker than before, then kisses her small, freckled breasts.  He loves the way they fit in the palm of his hand, how large his love-bites look on them, how sensitive they are.

Erwin teases her nipples with his fingers and Mikasa gasps harsh.  She and pulls at his hair, tugging him up for a messy kiss.  Erwin continues to rub and flick at her tiny, hardening nubs, drinking in her pleasured sounds like ambrosial wine.   He feels her rubbing her legs together sensuously.

Erwin trails his other hand down Mikasa’s stomach.  He easily slips his hand past the band of her pants and over her underwear.  Mikasa moans when he presses his palm against her mound and rubs slow, firm circles. 

He follows with his mouth, taking time to kiss and suck at her skin on his way down.  She’s panting by the time he gets on his knees and takes off her slacks.  He nuzzles at her soft panties and her whole body shakes.  God, he wants to give her this- needs it.

“Erwin…” Her voice trembles.

“You smell amazing, darling.” 

Her face flushes and she bites her lip.  Erwin hooks his fingers in her panties and slides them down her scarred, firm legs.  He spreads her thighs with gentle hands and sees, smells, can almost taste her.  Anticipation burns in his chest, but he forces himself to take his time- to kiss the sensitive crevice between her thigh and torso, to lick and kiss gently around her lips before licking that first broad stripe up her sex.  When Mikasa moans his name, and it’s the most perfect thing he’s ever heard.

Mikasa’s trembling when he teases her again, p _erfect_.  He licks and kisses random patterns all over her, avoiding the area she wants most.  Not yet.  Mikasa’s knuckles turn white against the sheets and he takes her hand, soothing her.  He kisses her nub and she juts her hips up, grinding against him, and he goes back to slow patterns.  Just how she likes it best.

Erwin just barely dips his tongue inside of her, and her reaction is visceral.  He massages her inner lips with his tongue and begins to thrust his tongue into her- god, so lewd, and the _noises_ Mikasa was making-

“Mmmm, yes- _Daddy_ -”

 Erwin blinks, his tongue freezing in her.  _Did she…?_   He feels a surge go through him.  That’s… perfect.  Daddy.

 then her eyes go wide.  She covers her mouth, then starts to apologize fervently.  Erwin puts a palm over her mound and kisses her hip.

 “Don’t apologize, darling.  Would you like me to call you my baby girl?”  Erwin feels her excitement in the flutter of her stomach, but she hesitates to answer.

 “Do you want to?”

 “I’d love to,” Erwin responds.

The term is perfect.  A father who loves her unconditionally, takes care of her, protects his daughter and showers her in affection.  Not that the taboo implications of the word didn’t hold their own massive appeal. 

Mikasa starts grinding against his palm. “Only in private,” she asks breathlessly.

“Of course.” 

 “Thank you, Daddy."  Her voice lilts on the name.  “Please… continue… I need-”

Mikasa doesn’t finish the thought.  Erwin knows just what his girl needs, and is more than happy to give it to her.  As many times and for as long as she wants.


End file.
